Master My Master
by SkittleSpade
Summary: Being Rewritten- Ideas and comments are more than welcome
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the New and Improved (I hope) Master My Master. I hope you like it. Heads up in this story there is no Uchiha Massacre and Naruto's parents are alive. This story is starting off as M for Mature I don't think I'll change it to Teen. No one really pays attention to the ratings anyway. As for the POV it changes from one person to another. In other words it's random and some of the POVs that will occur will have no point in the story, it'll be just for some random fluff and laughs. Mostly Minato and Kushina (Naruto's Parents) and Mikoto and Fugaku (Sasuke's parents) are the random POVs for fluff and laughs. **

**Naruto POV**

"I'm home", I called as I entered the house. Since no one answered I assumed that they were out. I threw my book bag on the floor and sat down on the couch. I turned on the TV to see what was on the news.

"The rouge demon attacks are still at large with no information on whom the demon might be", the news lady announced. "The authorities said it would be better that all information on the attacks stay quiet until the demon is captured and the attacks are over." Rouge demons have been becoming more and more common now a day and the more I hear about them the more it makes me wonder if I'll become one. I'm demon, a fox demon just like the one on the news. Except I'm a fox and he's a snake. I'm not rouge or at least not yet. We demons need a master. When we reached a certain age, mostly 14, our powers start awakening and we need a master to help us control our powers. Demon powers only exist within male so all masters have to be female. What doesn't help is that each demon is either one of two. They either demand a mental relationship or a physical relationship. A mental relationship means the demon needs to hear comforting words from their master, a voice type Demon. A physical relationship means, well what it sounds like, a physical relationship. They're known as a touch type Demon. Lucky for me I only need a mental relationship which means I don't need to sexually assault my master every time I need control.

I fear, though, that I will end up rouge. It's a horrible state to be in. No one I know has ever been through it but I'm pretty sure my best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, is getting close.

"Naruto, is that you?"

"Yeah, mom", I called back.

"I didn't hear you come in", she said emerging from the kitchen. "How was school? Get a master yet?" She asked sitting next to me on the couch.

"No not yet but Iruka sensei said that we'll be finding out our levels and what kind of Flower we should be paired up with." She started to stroke my hair. Masters are labeled as types of flowers. It's how we demons know what level they are. It's also a way for us to communicate with them. Each flower has its own meaning that always seems to match their personality is some way. I felt the demon shift away from her touch. I'm going to need to find a master and soon.

"I'm so proud of my little fox. Soon you'll find the perfect master that will say the perfect words to sooth the demon."

"Thanks", I smiled. "Where's dad?"

"He's still at work. Your father is getting the files ready for the match maker tomorrow. Apparently the girls will be discovering their flower and level tomorrow as well. Maybe you'll find your master tomorrow." She kissed my hair and hopped off back into the kitchen. I watched her leave. Dad always tell me what drawn him to mom, how they became master and demon. He would say that he loved her hair. He especially loved that it was so long. It makes me wonder if that is how I'll find my master. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Ramen!"

**Ino POV**

Helping in my parents flower shop is fun but I really love creating poisons from fresh plants most of all. My dad isn't happy about it but at least he doesn't show it. He just goes on and support me the little he can. Mom, on the other hand, goes nuts. So I try to practice my little hobby when they're not around. In other words, since my parents are gone out for some errands I can practice without a bit of disturbances, well except for the occasional customer. Though with Valentine's Day far gone and no one really wants flowers for Halloween or Christmas so we usually don't get a lot business in September. No one really buys flowers except for death, sickness and birthdays in these kinds of months. So I left the open sigh hanging on the door and hung out in the back working on a new poison made from the wolf bane flower. The only problem with making poisons is that you can't really test it. I can only trust my books, scrolls and abilities.

The bell on the door dinged and I sighed. Fortunately for me, and my poison, I was at a good stopping point. I grabbed my wash cloth and started wiping my hands clean as I walked in to the shop.

"Welcome to Yamanaka Flower Shop" I greeted but then froze. Before me stood was a demon, leaning against the door frame, panting. He was soaked through his clothes from the down poor outside. He was panting heavily and groaning in pain. He had dark brown hair pulled tightly into a high pony tail. He wore dark brown pants with a white sleeveless shirt. Just as I took a step toward him he fell to his knees. I hurried to his side to see if he was alright. My hand was reaching out to his shoulders but it refused to move in further. I have to admit he was setting off an ominous feeling and it was making me feel uneasy. The feeling was almost like a warning to my body. It felt like I was in danger just for being near him. He must not be a demon of voice. He's a demon of touch, I bet. He looks to be my age but then does that mean he has no master? He's in so much pain surely he has a master. For crying out loud he's losing control! For him to be this bad of shape his master must have left him. Did she die? Were they in battle on a mission? I forced my hand to lay its self on his shoulder.

"Hey, where's your mas-" My arm started to shake. A feeling of over powering lust waved through my body as it crawled up my arm. I jerked my arm back but it did no good. The feeling lingered in me. I started to pant. I was starting to feel his pain. He needs to…_have_ someone and I was in the need of having him. His lust was surging through my body like blood rushing through veins. I was ready to jump him just to sustain this lust. I took a step away from him but it only made it worse. The surge gain speed and I nearly threw myself at him. Suddenly he latched on to my arm, gripping me with both hands in a steel tight hold. I jerked and pulled but nothing even loosened his grip. "Please let go", I begged. "Let go!" His touch only made the surge multiple by a dozen. My body was begging for him while my mind was begging to get away from him. His grip tightens and his fingernails dug into my skin. I began to bleed. I pulled harder but his nails were so deep into my flesh they scratched down my arm, leaving a trail of blood behind. Then with unseen speed he grabbed onto my shoulders and pushed me down. He was on top of me and I finally got a glimpse of his eyes. In them I saw that he was not losing control, he never had a master from the start. This precarious demon never had a master and was in desperate need of one. I gasped when he started to lick the blood off my arm. I nearly screamed from the pleasure that soared through me, the over powering lust was taking total control of me. Once my arm was licked clean he moved on to his claws. I watched him like it was an obsession. It was the perfect chance to get away but only my mind wanted to run. My body responded to him. My hand roamed up and down his beautifully built chest which I can see clearly thanks to the rain. He was thin but he was nothing but muscle. Despite his strength he was shaking. He must be battling his urges, his inner demon, for restraint.

He was now towering over me, staring with extreme power and lust. I stared back, scared and memorized by the power that was swirling around his pupil. I watched as his saliva covered tongue glossed his lips. At that moment my body was again in tune with my mind. I kneed his stomach then punched his mouth. I quickly got to my feet and ran into the back room. I stupidly under estimated his tremendous speed, which, lead to my down fall. He caught up to me in no time at all. I had one foot in the doorway when he pushed me down onto the floor. I started to crawl away but froze when I heard the door slam shut and the clicking of the lock. Then he flipped me over onto my back and straddled my hips. This time I really couldn't fight back. Lust has taken over completely and I moaned from his touch. When he kissed me it was all over.

**Sasuke POV**

It's sickening. I get the fact that my brother fell in love with his master but public display of affection should never be allowed with these two. And I'm not just saying that because they're making out at the dinner table when dinner is almost ready. Half the food that was to be served was already set but mom had to add one more side. At this rate of watching them I won't be able to even look at food. For some reason watching or even knowing that my brother was being worshiped by his master was making the demon inside insatiable, making it constantly move around, and search for its own master. I don't have a master yet so its search was in vain.

"Mom, when's dinner?" I yelled impatiently.

"Soon, dear." She responded from the kitchen. "I'm almost done with the salad and tea." I sighed and glanced to my right when I heard someone setting a cup on the table.

"Not at the table, Itachi. Hikari." My father snapped at my older brother and his master. Thankfully they did as he said but he took her hand and walked her up stairs. Father cleared his throat. "Tomorrow is the big day for you" my father stated to me.

"Yeah."

"Are you prepared to meet your master? Your powers should be coming soon."

"I know."

"So are you prepared?"

"Guess so." I heard him sigh as if he was irritated as well.

"My son, don't waste time on this. It's important to have a master."

"I know, dad." I groaned. "I can take care of myself."

"No, you can't. That's why you need a master."

"Leave him be, Fugaku." Mom said carrying the bowl of salad and laying it on the table. She ran her fingers through my hair in a soothing motion. The demon shifted away violently. It felt like it hid itself in the pit of my stomach and it made me want to puke. I swore it hissed. My dad, of course, noticed my sick feeling.

"Better be fast, son. You're going to need to find a master sooner than I thought."

"I don't think it'll be a problem." Mom said then looked at me. "You'll find the perfect girl to calm your inner demon. She'll be so beautiful you'll want her in your arms all the time. Her voice will become your music and her mind your book. Trust me, Sasuke, when I say that she'll become your everything."

"What makes you think that?" I asked, jerking away from her hand. She laughed and the slapping of her bare feet meeting the wooden floor blended in together until she sat down.

"That is what your father use to say to me when we were partnered up. It is also how he proposed to me." Propose…as a demon of touch I will have to propose to my master. Not any time soon of course but once our fighting days are over we'll have no choice. I probably won't even love her and more than likely my master will be a total slut. I despise being a physical demon. I hate the sick feeling I get when a female touches me. The worst of this is that it's not just with some girls. It's all females. I mean I'd understand better if it was just a random girl I bumped into on the street but no it can't be that simple. Even my mom's touch will make me vomit.

"I'm sure you'll meet the perfect girl, Sasuke. And maybe you'll even be able to double date with Naruto and his master." I sighed.

"I guess."

"Listen to your mother, Sasuke. She's right. No one knows why but physical relation demons always end up falling in love with their master. It never fails." Dad said.

"I highly doubt that."

**Ino POV**

My body was aching. I felt overwhelming numb. I didn't know where I was. The ground I was laying on what felt like a pool of water. I couldn't really tell if my eyes were open or not until I saw ripples of different colors in the shallow water. I lifted my head to look around. Everything was black and where ever I was, it was endless. My long blond hair was sprawled out in every direction. I sat up and looked down at myself. My clothes were tussled and twisted. My black skirt was twist tightly on my thighs and my shirt was, well, missing. I still had my purple button up sweater, though it wasn't doing a good cover up job, especially since I was braless. I quickly fixed my clothing and stood up. It took a couple of tries but I finally was able to stand.

"Are you in pain, Master?" I jumped, hearing a loud thunderous voice. I slowly turned around and stopped breathing. "Are you, Master?" My eyes widen seeing the creature talk. It was a deer of some sort. He was huge. I was barely taller than his hoof. He was dark brown with streaks of black. His antlers stood out broadly. They were pointed, almost sharpen like a knife. He stared at me with blacken eyes. He cocked his head to the side as if confused about something. "Are you, Master?" He repeated.

"Am I what?" I gulped.

"In pain."

"Um, no, I'm fine." I lied, taking a step back. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"I am Shikamaru's Inner Demon, Shika."

"Your name is Shika and the dude you're in is named Shikamaru?" I questioned. He only nodded. "But wait, is Shikamaru the guy that came into the shop?" I remembered the entire situation. The stranger came in from the pouring rain. Then he locked me in the back room and…

"Yes, that is correct, Master."

"Master? That's a term Demons call the girl that has the ability to tame their inner demon. Why are you calling me that?"

"You are what Shikamaru needs. You are our tamer."

"How? The guy almost raped me."

"I do not mean disrespect but you did fall willingly."

"That's not fair. You can't hold that against me."

"I am sorry if I have upset you, Master." He apologized.

"No, no", I protested. "No more of this master crap. I'm no one's master."

"Correction, Master, you are _our_ master", he corrected.

"I'm not qualified. I never went to the academy or went through the training. I can't be a master."

"Shikamaru has control because he is near you. You are our master now."

"I don't know anything about relations with demons. None of this is making sense." I said. "I'm sorry, but I just can't understand this."

"That is all right, Master. I will try harder to explain the situation."

"Dude, I just said no more of this "Master" crap! Don't call me that! I'm not your master and I'm certainly not Shikamaru's master. I'm no one's master!"

"May I ask you something, Master?"

"Ino", I corrected. "My name is Ino."

"Ah, so that is the name of my Master."

"I'm not your master!"

"May I ask you a question?" He repeated.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Why did you becoming willing?" I froze, stunned.

"Say what?"

"When Shikamaru came to you, why did you become willing?"

**Minato POV**

"Welcome home, Minato", my master chimed as I walked in. She ran up and threw herself at me. I kissed her soft lips, catching her in my arms. "Why are you home so late? You know I can't sleep without you beside me."

"Quiet down, Master", I laughed. "Is our son in bed?"

"Yes, he's quietly sleeping. I have to say I think he's very nervous about meeting his future master."

"Tomorrow will be a big day for all demons, Master Kushina." I said sitting down on the couch and pulling her onto my lap. "Tomorrow our one and only son will find out his level, receive a tattoo of that level and will be transferred over to a new class where he'll be with other demons of his kind and level. Not to mention future masters."

"Do you think it'll be difficult for him to find a master?" My master asked and I could tell that she was worried despite her effort of trying to hide it.

"No, he is a demon of voice. All he has to do is hear the perfect voice." She stared into my eyes as her hand stroke my cheek.

"How long did it take you to find my voice?" I chewed on that for a while.

"Honestly, I knew you were mine, the minute you entered the class room." I ran my fingers through her long red hair, a trait of hers I've always been obsessed with. "I didn't need to hear your voice to know you were mine." She smiled a little at that.

"Tell me, what kind of girl our son will have to choose." She said.

"I can't tell you that. Only Naruto will able to tell. It's up to him and his inner demon."

**Sakura POV**

"Hey, Sakura!" I turned from my locker to see a long time friend, Karin, running toward me. Obviously, she was excited about something. I got what I needed from my locker then shut the door and waited for her to catch up. "Can you believe it?"

"Believe what?" I asked.

"Um, hello! We're getting our tats today as a symbol of our level and type of demon we're meant for. We find out today!"

"Oh that's right! I forgot about that." I groaned.

"How did you forget? This is important!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. Look, me forgetting is not going to affect anything. It's already been decided so all that is left is to go on to homeroom and wait to hear the results. It's not a big deal." I reassured her but, of course, her conniption will continue.

"Oh no, it is so a big deal, Sakura. I have to be partnered up with a snake demon. They are the strongest demons in the Fire Country."

"I know, Karin. "

"By the way," Karin stepped in without letting me say another word. "You never told me what kind of demon you're hoping for."

"Well I'm not really looking for a certain type of demon." Karin eyes gleamed as she caught on to what I was saying.

"Oh, you developed a crush on a certain demon." The bell rang, singling us to head to our homeroom but of course Karin was persistent. "Who is he?"

"It doesn't matter," I sighed. "At least it won't after homeroom. I'll see ya later, Karin. My home room is with Iruka." She waved her hand and went in the opposite direction but I knew she'll bring the topic back later on today. With another sigh I entered my half empty homeroom. All the boys or rather Demons were taken to a new home room. The bell rang again and Iruka, my teacher, stood in front of the class. He held up a clip board concentrating on who was here and who was absent.

"Alright ladies, today is the big day. I'm going to discuss today's schedule then give you your new homerooms and the room number to get your tattoos. Also you will be getting new classes debating on the type of demon you are paired up with and where your strongest skill are." He looked up from his clipboard to see one of my class mates holding her hand up. I know of her. Her name was Hinata Hyuga but that was all I knew but then again there's not a lot more I would need to know.

"Yes, Miss Hyuga?" Iruka asked.

"Are you going to be telling us what demon we are paired up with?"

"No, I will not, Miss Hyuga. When you leave here, you'll be going to the room I assigned you in for your tattoos will have that list. Any more questions?"

**If there is anything you are confused about please let me know in a review. This is one of those stories where I will respond in the next chapter. Thank you and I hope you like my story.**

**Ino's little situation is just kind of a further explanation of what's going on. Like the relationship between demon and master.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Master My Master chapter two. I really don't like the description but I suppose it'll do for now. I'll change it once I get the ball rolling. **

**Also I got a couple of reviews about what the pairings will be. The main pairings are, yes, Sasuke and Sakura but also Ino and Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata, and Tenten and Neji. There are other pairings but they are mostly for fun, giggles and extra fluff. At the end of this chapter will be what the characters will be. I figure it would help to go ahead and tell you rather than just say it in the story.**

**Tenten POV**

I can't believe this is happening. This has got to be the dumbest thing the stupid school has ever done to me. What's worse is that I can't get away. There are guards at every exit and the Hokage is sitting right in front of me. He's not really paying any attention to me. He had two guards behind him. He's just going through a bunch of paperwork. I'm caged, stuck inside the Hyuga mansion. I've never been to this side of town before and the Hyuga family is one of the richest, most powerful family in Konoha. They were close behind the Uchiha family. The only difference between the two families was that the Uchihas' are powerful due to they are strictly made of Snake demons. Snake demons are the most powerful demon and are rarely demons of voice. Demons that demands touch are a hell of a lot stronger than demons of voice which is what the Hyuga family is strictly made of on the male side. The Hyuga family also is known to have the strongest masters. They rarely bear a child with any ability to control a demon or even one that can control a demon of touch. All their masters of have been tamers of Mental relation demons. It's rumored that they're cursed and will never be able to be the best. They're so close yet so far away.

"Why am I here?" I blurted out. The guards showed their slight irritation but the Hokage didn't even notice. He kept on working. "Hey! Why am I here?"

"Calm down, young one," the Hokage finally said. "We're waiting for your demon to arrive."

"Excuse me? _My_ demon?"

"My apologies for being late, Hokage." Well, speak of the devil. I didn't even bother turning around, not even when he sat next to me. I bit my lip, knowing this will be an argument I will not win. Screw them all to hell.

"Alright, Miss Ten, here's the deal. Despite your history or rather lack thereof, we made a decision about your future in the Shinobi world. Miss Ten, meet Neji Hyuga." I slightly turned my head to observe the future dead creature. He was…attractive I had to admit. He was paled skin with see through eyes that was narrowed down in anger and disgust. He had long, dark brown hair that was tied at its tip. Attractive, yes, but a demon is still a demon and I want nothing to do with the shinobi world. That is not where I belong. I turned back to the Hokage.

"No." The chuckle of his guards surrounded me.

"I'm afraid I cannot give you a choice in the matter, Miss Ten. If his inner demon approves then you two will become partners."

"Okay so what happens if it doesn't approve?"

"We'll move you on to the next demon."

"What the hell? That can't be legal." I argued.

"Oh, it is very legal," he said, "and you will take part. You are one of the shinobi therefore you must take a demon as your partner. Neji Hyuga was the first to volunteer. We have many more lined up." Just then a guard walked in and the Hokage became silent, eyeing the guard. The guard bent down to Hokage's ear and whispered, holding his hand so I couldn't read his lips. I looked to see what the Hyuga demon was doing. He hasn't moved a muscle since he sat down. He nodded and the guard left. "We have a long line waiting to hear your voice. We also have prepared a line of physical relation demons."

"There is a possibility that I'm not a flower. This could be a waste of time." I argued.

"Yes, that is a possibility but I assure you that this is not a waste of time. There are many demons that are in need of a master. If there is any possibility that you are theirs then we have to try for the sake of the village." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Tears started piling up but I refuse to let them out. I bit my lip to hide it. "You don't have a choice in the matter, Miss Ten. You have to do this."

"May I leave?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"I believe you have spoken enough for Mister Hyuga's inner demon to make a decision. You are free to go." I stood from my seat and walked to the door. The guard opened it for me then closed soon after I walked through. Tears started pouring through then. I leaned against the door trying to calm myself enough to leave. Big mistake.

"What do you think, Mister Hyuga?" I heard the Hokage say. "Is she fit to be your master?"

"_She's mine._"

I ran as far away from that place as I could.

**Sasuke POV**

Gym has never been this hard before. I've always been the best in gym. I'm always in first place. What the hell is happening? I'm running out of breath just looking at all the other runners. The exercise makes my bones, muscles and joints ache like they were on fire and spells of dizziness will flash out of nowhere. The dizziness would hit me hard then stay up to ten minutes and it's happening more frequently with a longer amount out time. After forty-five minutes of the physical torture, I vomited.

"Alright, what's going on?" Ibiki said. He's in charge of all snake demons of the school. The gym teacher probably called him when I was having so much trouble. "Uchiha, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm not sure, sir." I gasped feeling the burning grow stronger.

"I think we need to get you to the infirmary, Uchiha. Come along." I sighed as the taste of vomit filled my mouth and another dizzy spell taking a hit at my vision. Ibiki grabbed my upper arm and pulled me into the school building. We had to stop about three times for me to vomit. I wasn't sure how many times because the dizzy spell is now here to stay. The journey to the infirmary seemed to last forever. I didn't even noticed when I was sitting on the bench outside the infirmary. All I knew was that my body was getting ready to throw up again. And soon.

"Oh, my," a female voice said. "Honey, are you okay?" As soon as her hand touch my shoulder I knew exactly what was wrong with me. My demon was taking over as my head reared back and I hissed like a cobra going in for the kill. I heard the female gasp and step away. "Well, I think it's pretty obvious now what's wrong with him. Has he found a suitable master yet?"

Ibiki sighed and shook his head. "The master's class is getting their tattoos as we speak. They are not supposed to meet for another two hours. I'm not sure what to do."

"We have to act fast. He's on the verge of rouge and at such a young age. Anything we do now must be approved by the Hokage and according to school regulations; we're going to have to transport him to the underground cells." Great, now they are going to detain me. "The only thing I can do without regulation is sedate him."

"Even sedated, it wouldn't be wise to have females around. It would only make it worse."

"I'll get the needles ready and notify the principle. He'll send an announcement to warn all female students to stay clear of the hallways. You might want to get some more teachers to help you get down him to the cell."

"I don't find it wise to leave him here with you. He could attack you."

"Right now he's only suffering the first stage of rouge. His inner demon is demanding for his master's presence. He may not look it but his mind is still intact. As long as he can think straight he'll be fine. He'll last about two more hours on his own." Ibiki nodded and started to walk down the hall while the female quietly shut the door behind her in the infirmary. I'm not about to stick around for this.

**Mikoto POV**

"I think that boy is playing with fire", my husband huffed. I rolled my eyes with a sigh. He said the same thing when our eldest son, Itachi, chose Hikari as a partner. "He's wasting time."

"He's not wasting time, he is _taking_ his time." I corrected, taking a small sip of tea. "Sasuke is cautious, honey. He wants to make the right choice and not rush into something that would end badly. He despises being a demon of touch you know." My husband froze and set his cup gently on the table.

"I did not know that."

"Oh, oops."

"When did this occur?"

"A couple of years ago", I answered, taking another sip of tea. "His inner demon has been getting pickier and pickier on who ever touches him; female wise, anyway. The inner demon tolerates me because I'm his mother. What you've been noticing is the demon reacting only to my touch. You should see him when he's with other girls. It's not pretty."

"Is that why he hates it?"

"Little bit, yes. It's mostly the destiny of a physical relation demon."

"And what does that mean?"

"It means he doesn't like the idea of his inner demon choosing his bride to be. Plus our son is very independent. He likes the life of solitude and depending on himself but his inner demon won't let him have that life."

"He'll be much happier with a master than dealing with the demon on his own", he scoffed. "We'll all be happier that way."

"Fugaku, he knows that and he also knows picking the wrong master will end just as bad. He needs to be picky."

"I still think he's wasting time."

"You know just because he didn't choose the first girl he had a crush on and had sex with them in the closet all on the same day doesn't mean he isn't evaluating his options wisely. Not all snake demons can be lucky like you."

"I know, master, I just don't want him getting the chance of experiencing being rouge. Very little demons ever come back from the insanity."

"He's not going to become rouge. The school won't let him. He'll find someone. Who knows? Maybe he'll bring home a girl today."

"After having sex with her in the janitors' closet", He muttered with a chuckle.

"That wasn't your best idea, dear." I sighed remembering our own experience in the janitors' closet. "Nor was it a good setting for the first time."

"The fact that you were a gymnast made it work." I slapped my husband's shoulder, playfully while he chuckles at his own comment.

"I'm home."

"Welcome home dear!" I chimed as I quickly stood up. "Come on, honey let's see if he has a master." I said pulling him with me. We met him at the front door just as he was taking off his shoes. Unfortunately, he was alone. "Do you have a master yet, Sasuke dear?" I asked, hopeful.

"Uh, not sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure?" My husband questioned.

"Well", he started has straighten and faced us, "She probably never wants anything to do with me ever again."

"Why? What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just…she's kind of pissed that we had sex in the janitors' closet." He sighed and walked passed us to the stairs. "By the way, mom, I'm skipping dinner. I'm not very hungry." My husband and I stood there and listened to his footsteps then his door being shut.

"Obviously, she wasn't a gymnast." I elbowed him with the full attention of hurting him.

**Ino POV**

"Ino, honey, you're not eating."

"I'm not hungry." Mom shot my dad a look of desperation. He shook and looked down at his plate. Obviously they think that I'm still pissed about the previous argument on my hobby of making poisons but that isn't it at all. I can't get that kid from yesterday nor the demon called "Shika" out of my head. I had no appetite at all.

"Honey, I know you're still a little upset about us forbidding you from making poisons but please understand why we do it."

"I understand," I said, wanting to drop the subject.

"Your mother and I think it's best if we keep you away from the shinobi world," Dad said. "Most demons cannot be trusted."

"You're a demon", I pointed out.

"He said _most,_ not all, young lady." Mom spat at me.

Finally I had enough with this conversation. I had too much on my mind to argue back and I honestly don't think it's fair that I don't have the ability to stand up right in this. I slammed my palms onto the table, rattling the dishes before me. "I don't want this conversation right now. Just let it drop." I persisted. Mom looked over to dad and he stared back at her, concern written all over their faces. Dad finally looks away while mom directs her attention to me.

"Then what's eating you, dear?" She asked.

"Just drop it", I repeated then the doorbell rang. With a sigh, I grabbed my napkin from my lap, tossed onto my plate and stood up from my chair. "I'll get it. I need the fresh air." I walked down stairs to the flower shop part of our home. Our flower shop entrance has an attachable curtain so people couldn't see through the glass door. We have the same thing for all the display windows up front. Since we got the curtains for the door and windows, we had a door bell added for visitors during afterhours. I unlocked the glass door, opened the door then stopped breathing. The demon from yesterday was standing before me. He looked so calm with his face placid and hands stuffed in his pockets. He wasn't even shaking or breathing hard.

"Hey", he said coolly.

"Hi."

"Can we talk?"

"Sure", I said and stepped aside to let him in.

"I don't need to stay long, honest. I'm not here to hurt you again." He said walking in. He turned and faced me with an expression of regret. "I appreciate you hearing me out. I really would like your forgiveness but first I need to explain myself." I closed the door and took a step toward him.

"You don't need to. I already understand why you did what you did. You couldn't help it."

"You don't seem like a Shinobi much less a trained flower." He admitted.

"I'm not. My parents have forbid that life for me a long time ago."

"Then how would you explain yesterday? Most would claim rape and that would be the end of their argument."

"My daddy is a lion demon. He has told me a lot stories from his war experience to scare me out of the idea of a shinobi life. I personally think it's because he almost lost mom so many times in battle, he's scared I would suffer a worse fate if I become a flower."

"You can't just become a flower, you are either born one or you're not. Your father can't stop that. Besides your father has every right to be scared. Losing a master will make a demon go insane. The flower is the demon's life line. We can't function our lives without them."

"Did you lose your master?" He shifted uncomfortably at my question.

"Can't lose what I never had", he muttered under his breath but I heard him clearly.

"You don't have a master?" I questioned in a soft voice.

"Not yet", He answered. "Don't be scared. I'm getting one today. The Hokage himself is assigning one to me. Today, right after I leave here. After I apologize I'm gone from your life forever."

"How does that work? Doesn't Shika choose for you?" His eyebrows furrowed as he took a step toward me.

"Shika?"

"Uh…I mean your…inner demon…?"

"How did you know?"

"K-know what?"

"My name."

"What do you mean?"

"Part of my name is Shikamaru. How did you know that?"

"Lucky Guess", I insisted with a shrug. He didn't believe me one bit and it showed. I sighed. "Okay fine here's the truth. After…what happened, I had a dream." His eyes widen and his whole body started to shake. He has put two and two together and realized how I knew his inner demon. He was hesitant in stepping back but he made one step. I knew exactly where this was going. He was going to claim me as his master. I gulped realizing what could be going through his head and what happened in my dream. As much as I really wanted to be part of the shinobi world I don't think I could make this big of sacrifice. He was a demon of physical relation, and being his partner would be the biggest sacrifice a female shinobi can make. Being a master of a demon of touch can be horrendous but I had to swallow my fear. "I think…it was about your inner demon."

"T-th-that's bullshit. I just scared the hell out of you, that's all. That's all the dream was about." He brushed past me to get to the door. I followed close and got the door before him. He was only able to open the door a crack before I blocked the door with my forearm. I could tell that I would never become an obstacle in his way. I would break like a twig in his strength. I couldn't have stopped him but he still stopped.

"I'm willing to hear you out, which by the way I have yet to hear", I shook my head as he sighed, "Now hear me out."

"I thought you understood." He retorted.

"There is much more to talk about and you know it. Upon visiting the Hokage later today you would have to report the incident to him. You don't have a choice; you would be breaking the law if you don't. Then I would have to be interviewed and questioned. I'll tell the truth, I swear I'll say everything, even this meeting. You can either hear the dream from me or from the Hokage. Who do you think will be nicer about the situation, me or the leader of the country's main village?"

"I know how the court goes. It's nothing I haven't been through before."

"Yet another thing to talk about. Shall I put the kettle on?"

"You sarcastic bitch-" He began to growl.

"I don't want a battle. I just want to confirm something. For crying out loud I'm in a fight with my parents and I don't have energy to spare on you so just hear me out." He bit his lip in thought. He desperately wants to leave. He's just as scared as I am. I know from my dad's stories that masters can communicate with the "inner demon" through dreams after the demon and flower had intercourse. The dream about his inner dream after our intercourse just seems unavoidable. He sighed and shut the door. He faced me while leaning against the door.

"You first. I'll explain my court experience after you're done."

"Done what?"

"Mom, what are doing down here?" I asked.

"I came to see what was taking you so long. Who is he?" She asked, pointing to Shikamaru.

"He's a friend from school." I quickly lied. She stared at him suspiciously. She peered through narrowed eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara, ma'am."

"Ino, your lunch is getting cold. Why don't you go finish?"

"We're almost done, mom, plus I already told you I wasn't hungry."

"Alright dear, hurry up before I get your father." She threatened then walked back up stairs. Her eyes never left Shikamaru the entire time, up till she left.

"What on earth was that about?"

"She knows." I stared at him, confused.

"Knows what?"

"She knows I'm a demon. I'm not surprised. A flower, once partnered up, can tell a demon in an instant. It becomes pure instincts to them." He shook his head. "We probably don't have much time. You better talk, and fast." I nodded.

"In my dream, I was in a dark place that seemed endless and the ground looked like water…" So I told him what happened. He seemed to become jittery by every word, Jittery and unstable. I told him everything the demon had told me. I described him the best I knew how. It was enough that much was clear. Shikamaru, at one point, wouldn't look me in the eye, at all. He avoided it, even when I was done. "So what do you think? Was I just…scared as hell?"

"Yeah…that's all it was." He didn't sound convincing.

"Ino Yamanaka!" We heard my father yell from upstairs. We were out of time and the next thing I knew, the door was slammed shut. I was left alone.

**Tenten~ Striped Carnation= No, Refusal, Sorry I Can't Be With You, Wish I Could Be With You**

**Ino~ Jonquil= Love Me, Affection Returned, Desire, Sympathy, Desire for Affection Returned**

**Hinata~ Tuberose = Dangerous Pleasure**

**The flowers' meanings are important. I kind of based their relationship on the meanings.**

**I'm really excited about how Naruto and Hinata's relationship is going to end. I have the other three pretty much planned out but I think I'll just let them two run their own romance in this story.**

**Naruto~ Fox**

**Neji~ Hawk**

**Shikamaru~ Deer**

**Sasuke~ Snake**

**Kishimoto pretty much got this part covered although the inner demons do have names. Like in the last chapter, Shikamaru's inner demon is Shika. Sasuke's inner demon is named Hebi. Neji's inner demon is named Taka and Naruto's is named Kyuubi. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I know the thing with Sasuke is confusing but it's coming together in this chapter. Also all four of the girls' lives will be tying together in this one as well. Maybe not Tenten's just yet, but soon. Hinata is starting to get her chance to shine and I'm excited. In fact it starts right now!**

**Hinata POV**

"I'm sorry, what was that?" The boy with silver hair frowned. He seemed like a nice Demon but he was annoying. All he really cared about was having a _close relationship_ with his master. Oh, and power. I honestly don't think he'll be of any help to anybody. I also find it hard to believe he'll be faithful to his Master when he actually finds her. I feel bad for the Flower already. So far his eyes haven't adverted away from my chest for a single second during the whole time we had this conversation.

"I was just saying that it would be cool." He said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You know if the whole Master and Demon thing was reversed."

"Where on earth did you even get this idea?" I questioned. "If anything needs to change about Demons and Flowers, it's that their partnership needs to be more about being equal. Konoha, so far, is the only village that views it that way and I honestly think it'll make it easier for the Demons."

"There is no such thing as equals only who is stronger! Konoha is stupid for thinking such ideas. Demons are the ones with the _real_ power and ability. Flowers are just useless tag alongs, which brings me back to the article a friend showed me. The article stated an interesting theory about Demons without Masters."

"Demons without Masters? That's impossible. Demons need Flowers to have control over their powers. If Flowers are taken away, all of the Demons will go crazy and destroy everything. The very idea of it is foolish." He laughed and threw his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him.

"Come on, think harder about it. If there was a way for Demons to be independent they could actually find more power within themselves than with the help of a Flower."

"If you don't believe in the power of what a Flower can do, then why are you here?"

"Because it's only a theory and I need you."

"Me?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I think you'll do just fine as a…" He chuckled slightly, "_Master._" I took that as a warning.

"I really don't think-"

"Oh, come on now, Hinata. Surely hanging out with me wouldn't be so bad." He teased. I tried to push him away but his grip grew tighter. "You can trust me to take good care you. I can treat you like a _true_ Master."

"I've already got a Demon partner!" I shouted. It was a lie and I was praying he would believe and move on. Of course I should have known better.

"I'm willing to bet I'm stronger than him."

"I don't care how strong you are, his Inner Demon wants me."

"How do you know that my Inner Demon doesn't want you more?"

"Well…uh…"

"Who is he?" He whispered in my ear. Damn! I quickly scanned the room, looking for a name. I looked over every inch of the walls and nearby desks until finally, there was a name on the board under the word Detention. It was a long shot but it should work. "Uzumaki is his name." He slowly let go and moved away, giving me room to breathe but he still held on to that mischievous smile. He turned his head slightly behind him.

"Yo, Naruto! Does this little Tuberose belong to you?" Among of group of Demons, a spikey haired blonde turned toward our direction.

"Say what?"

"She claims you're her Demon. Is that true?" The Blonde Demon stared at me in confusing until his eyes widen.

"Uh, yeah, yeah. We're partners since…um."

"How did you two meet?" The silvered haired Demon's tone grew more serious with each word.

"Um, well funny story…" The Demon, Naruto looked at me, searching for something he could say. I could only shrug. "Tatt-tattoos, we met when she was getting her tattoo. I ran into her in the hallway."

"So after one, little conservation with her, your Inner Demon has decided on her?"

"Crap happens." Just then the teacher walked in, demanding attention. In the amidst of the scrambling Demons and Flowers, the Demon beside me stood up but not without a more whispering in my ear.

"I'll let Uzumaki have you for now, but just remember our conversation. I can deliver so much more for the Hyuga princess." With that he walked away, giving Naruto a death glare on the way. He simply ignored him and took his seat beside me.

"Thank you so much," I whispered to him.

"I grew up with Kabuto, trust me, I understand."

**Sakura POV**

I can't believe this is happening. The Hokage had sent Shinobi to fetch me from school. He probably wants to talk about the Demon attacking me in the janitor's closet. I'm scared about this meeting. I'm scared to talk about it. Not because the Demon tried to have sex with me, no, for some reason that didn't scare me but what came after that is what does scares me. What happen was I was walking to my next class. I was a bit early because I was first in line to get my tattoo. I was actually excited. Karin was right; I did just need to relax. Everything will be fine.

Then I was shoved into a janitor's closet.

_A Demon was on top of me, panting, sweating. He had me pinned down to the floor. His hands trapped mine while my legs were stuck between his. I couldn't see his face. His dark black bangs covered his eyes. I remember I wasn't scared, just shocked. I wasn't able to think at all. All I could do was focus on the Demon above me. He was shaking, uncontrollably then he stopped with an eerie, dark chuckle then he attacked. As he all but devoured my neck with power hungry, open kisses, his hands flew straight to my blue jean skirt's button and zipper. I tried to stop his hands but all I was really doing was scratching the skin off his hands._

"_Stop!" Time had frozen when the command left my mouth._

_I laid there, panting, eyes closed shut, and my nails dug deep into his flesh of his hands. I hadn't noticed that he has stopped. His hands were still at my zipper but were no longer moving. We stayed there for a few moments before I felt the Demon lightly kiss under my left cheek then nudge the same spot with his nose. As I slowly opened my eyes and turn my attention to him, he hissed. It wasn't a threatening hiss or anything that would imply that I was in danger. It sounded almost sad like it was meant to be an apology._

"_I'm…fine. Thank you," I said, unsure on how to respond. His hand easily freed itself from my nails and started to wipe tears from my eyes. "Uh, no, no, it's fine," I protested pushing his hand away. "I really just want to stand up, okay?" He stood up instantly, pulling me up in the process. He then started to reach for my blue jean skirt but winced when I smacked his hand. "I think I can handle that on my own, thank you." I quickly button and zipped up. I stared at the Demon before me. He was still slightly shaking but his eyes were intensely focused on me. Those eerie, Demonic eyes were obviously never going let my form leave his line of sight. "Who are you?" I asked taking a step away. A hiss was my only response but once again it was not threatening. "Can't you speak?" He winced. Did he feel guilty that he could only speak with hisses?" I want to try something." As I said this, his eyes lighten up. _

"_Step forward." He did just that without hesitation and waited for more commands. He even seemed anxious about it. "If I were to give you another command, you would comply, wouldn't you?" He nodded with another hiss. _

"_This would be a good time to explain to me what exactly is going on here."_

He never really could explain to me what was going on. He wouldn't say anything after his instructor found us. He wouldn't even hiss like how he replied to me. Ibiki, his instructor, demanded several times that he explain himself in disobeying him and then attacking me but he would never say a thing or look at his instructor. He just stood there, staring at me. His eyes never wavered from mine and…they were red with black comma shaped marks.

His eyes were Sharigan. Sharigan is an ability only Uchihas possessed and that means if he's an Uchiha, then he must be a snake Demon. Uchihas are famous for being a family of the most powerful snakes in the fire country. According to my tattoo, I am supposed to be a Master to a snake Demon. After everything that has happened, I can only assume that I am now that Demon's Master. Now that I think about it, this meeting with the Hokage probably has more to do with confirming Demon and Master than the actual attack. I sighed leaning against the wall. I knew that one day I would have to be a Demon's Master but not this soon. The process usually takes a week or so but then again if this particular Demon attacked like he did, then he couldn't wait that long. I wonder, though, just how close to rouge is he? He was extremely obedient but the way he responded implied that he was not himself at the time. He was obviously more Demon but not total Demon. If his Inner Demon took full control he wouldn't be so compliant with everything I said.

"Are you…?" I looked up to see the very same Demon. He was calmer but I could tell he was nervous and stiff. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he kept his eyes looking away from me. Thankfully his eyes were no longer Sharigan but instead were a deep onyx color. "Are you the one I attacked?"

"You don't remember?" I answered. "Uh, I mean yes I am but…"

"I don't remember a lot. It's pretty clouded. I couldn't really say what you looked like when my parents found out about it. I couldn't really explain what happen at all. I don't even remember leaving the infirmary. Your voice sounds familiar though."

"I see." I stared at him for a couple of seconds then scooted away from the edge to the bench to give him room. He hesitated long enough to chicken out and lean against the wall, standing up instead. "Are you okay?"

"I don't need anything from you, if that's what you're getting at."

"I was just wondering because you're different today."

"That was first time I lost control like that. I'm far from being rouge so now that…I have you that will never happen again." He really is different today. He's responding like a normal human being. He's talking to me with words and his linage of Uchiha has definitely kicked back in. He's keeping his distance and his composure is in check. It's almost like he isn't the same person but he and the boy from the janitors closet is the one and same. Yesterday he was weak and vulnerable. He had little control of himself. He actually had to rely on me for control. If that incident really was the first time that has happen then I shouldn't be surprised that he complied so easily. It was just dumb luck that I was the only female in the hall at the very moment. If I've had been any other girl, well it would have ended a lot worse.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha, a snake Demon." He turned his head toward my direction but still kept his eyes from mine. "I assume you are a white rose."

"I am. My name is Sakura Haruno and may I ask you a question?"

"A Flower makes demands not requests." He retorted.

"True but I believe in compromise besides, you may not like my question."

"I do feel the need to apologize."

"Not my question." I said with a frown. "Why won't you look me in the eyes? That's my question."

"I know and I have already have given you my answer."

"Too much pride? That's typical of an Uchiha. That's going to have to change if you're going to be my partner in the battlefield."

"What happen to comprise?" he chuckled. "My pride has nothing to do with this. It's about me being a demon and what I've already done to you."

"Wow, you _really_ don't remember anything." I said crossing my arms across my chest. "Nothing happened. I told you to stop and you did. In fact after that, you didn't really try anything else."

"So…I didn't…"

"Nope. Now you can look me in the eyes. I mean after all Uchihas consider avoiding eye contact a sign of weakness."

"Hmph, you're annoying."

**Ino POV**

This meeting is extremely awkward. Everybody was tense especially Shikamaru and the Hokage. Shikamaru was avoiding me by any means while our fathers glare at each other. Apparently they once were good friends fighting side by side. They haven't seen each other since their fighting days came to an end and sadly their reunion is not of good faith.

"Nara," The Hokage began, "This is the sixth time this has happen. To make matters worse this time you have attacked a young lady of no flower status. You, Nara, are becoming a problem. I already have one rouge running amuck in my village, I don't need another."

"I understand, sir." Shikamaru bowed his head.

"I can assure you, sir, this won't happen again." Shikamaru's father said.

"I know it won't, Shikaku, because I'll be assigning your son a Master."

"Sir," Yoshina, Shikamaru's mother stepped up, "Are you sure she'll be enough? All the others only made the craving worse. I mean Temari was the closes to taming his Inner Demon but she still wasn't enough for him."

"I've never been more sure about him. Inoichi, your daughter is now Shikamaru's master."

"Hell no!" Shikamaru shouted, shooting out of his seat. He looked like he was ready to lunge at the Hokage but his father stood in his way. "She is not my master! She is not a flower!"

"The way you walked in here and reported the incident proves you wrong. You were perfectly calm and in control. That has never been the case before. She's your master now. You follow her, protect her, and obey her. It's about time for you to step up as a Demon, Shikamaru Nara."

"She can't be a flower. She was not raised as one."

"Neither was your mother and yet here she stands as one of the best shinobi Konoha has to offer."

"Dumb luck." Shikamaru spat threw gritted teeth.

"Behave Shikamaru." His mother pleaded.

"I think this is a good idea." We all stared at my mother like she had grown a second head.

"Master?" Dad questioned.

"Inoichi, think about it. Our daughter has never been happy at her school plus this is what she always wanted. She'll actually make friends at the academy. And besides it's not like we have a choice. He needs our daughter."

"I agree," Shikamaru's mom said.

"Yoshino, no. We can't do this to the girl. She was not trained as a Flower."

"Neither was I but you needed me and God knows you wouldn't have been able to handle being a stay-at- home Demon. Besides she's right. _We have no other choice._ Once a Demon chooses the Flower he wants there is no stopping him from getting what he wants. If we even attempt to keep our son away from her, it would only endanger her more. Even if she was willing, he could still hurt her."

"There has to be another way!" Shikamaru shouted.

"There really isn't," His father sighed. "Shikamaru, she's-"

"Don't say it!"

"Shikamaru." As soon as his name left my lips he jerked slightly but froze all together. He already knew what I was going to say and he dread hearing it. "I want to be your partner. I want to do this. Please, let me help you, Shikamaru."

"No…" He growled.

"I want to help."

"Well, Shikamaru," the Hokage said, displaying a mischief smirk. "Are you really going to deny your Flower?"

"Yes." He said through gritted teeth.

"Is your Inner Demon going to allow you?"

"…He doesn't control me." he sighed.

**Tenten POV**

"I still don't get it." I admitted for the hundredth time. The Hokage woke me up this morning with a little surprise. Two of his guards were at my apartment door that ordered me to get dressed and then dragged me back to the Hyuga estate. Apparently the Hokage thought that since this stupid Hyuga Demon decided to be my partner in the shinobi world, he could teach me how to "act better". Like pretending to be a rich snob will do me any good. The Demon I'm forced to work with is named Neji Hyuga. Neji is apparently a Mental Relation Demon which means he has to hear my voice to stay in control and now that I'm is partner I have already announced a part of his family. I can't help but wonder if it was mainly because I'm his Master or because they think I'll make a great charity case. "If you don't like that guy, call him an asshole and whack in the head with a bat." I absently closed the book he was showing me. The guards dragged me to the same room I first met him in. He sat across from me at the table. He's trying to show me how the many companies his family owns and run. He thinks if I know how his family business works I'll be better off and have a better chance at fitting in with the Hyugas. Although I doubt a ball cap is part of the Hyuga way. I've figured out that Neji always wear the same ball cap. Then again nothing he's wearing looks as fancy as he says he is. Black baggy jeans, black t-shirt and his ball cap is black except for the front part which was white with a black spade.

"For the last time, Tenten, when you are in a room full of high class, you cannot cause a scene. You have to act dignified and aloof. Everything you do has to be discrete. The only one who should know what you're up to is the very person that you approached."

"But if he owes you money-"

"This is not a mafia trade off!" He screamed. "This is business. Corporate vs. company."

"It sounds a lot like gang activity."

"I can assure you that you're little gang friends will never survive this kind of battle."

"Please," I scoffed, "you can't call it a battle if there is no actual fighting involved."

He slammed his hand onto the table with a growl. I actually jumped at the thunderous noise and swallowed. "Now listen to me, Tenten. The Shinobi Academy will be having a party in at the end of this week. That only gives us a few days to teach you to act like a respectable Hyuga." I quirked an eyebrow at that.

"Shinobi schools have dances?"

"It's not really a dance. It's a party to honor the Demons and Masters that can now graduate from Genin to Chunin." He said with a sigh.

"And those are what?"

"I thought you were a student at the Academy!" He yelled.

"I am, I just never showed up for class. I'm pretty sure I never got passed sixth grade."

"Okay," he sighed. "Genin are students in the Academy who cannot take on missions. They mostly learn about their roles as a shinobi. This is also the level were Demons try to pick a Flower to be their Master before their Inner Demons get impatient and lose control. Chunin are allowed to take on missions but only in teams of four for human shinobi and Demons and Masters has to be together. The Hokage feels now that you have found a Demon Partner, you can skip ahead to Chunin. You and I just won't be able to go on missions alone. We'll have to have another Master and Demon with us on missions."

"What other Master and Demon?"

"The Hokage said we'll be introduced at the party. Now back to my point. This party happens once a year and everybody has high hopes in Demon families like mine. You need to act with refines and grace. The Hokage said you'll have to adjust to our traditions and ways of life. **(To anyone who has read my sin academy story, does this part sound familiar?)** You'll need to act, talk and even dress like a Hyuga. No more hanging out with gangs, beating up other gangs with metal pipes and baseball bats or spray painting on the side of peoples' houses. The council is not going to be real pleased to see the person who spray painted 'Demons suck' on the side of their building as a Shinobi and a Master."

"Hey, it was never proven that it was me."

"My point is you need to be more like a Hyuga. That's why I teaching you business skills."

"But your family is mostly Demons."

"Yes, we are. We are all shinobi but our shinobi skills are spent more working with the Council than on the battle field. That means you'll have to represent the Hyuga clan as a Shinobi and a Master of a Hyuga Demon."

"Are you like the chief of the tribe or something?"

"No, the Head of the Hyuga clan is my cousin Hinata, but I am the first male therefore I have to play that role."

"But where does that put me? What kind of role would I have to play as your Master?"

"Well-"

"Cousin Neji! Cousin Neji!" We both turned our attention to the door just as a dark haired girl rushed in. "Cousin Neji, I need advice. Please say you'll help me."

"Of course but before that, this is my Master, Tenten. Tenten, this is my cousin and the head of the Hyuga clan, Hinata."

"Nice to meet you." I really couldn't muster any enthusiasm.

"Oh, welcome to the family, Tenten. Anyway, Neji, please, can you help me?" Hinata sat down next to me in desperation as her tearful eyes stared at Neji.

"What is it, cousin?"

"Do you know Kabuto?"

"You mean Yakushi?" He asked, obviously not really interested.

"I don't know, uh, silver hair, glasses, creepy-"

"Yeah, that's him, go on."

"He was hitting on me today and he was saying some really weird things but anyway I kind of told him I already had a Demon partner."

"Do you?"

"Well, that's the problem. He was trying to call my bluff so I used a name I saw on the board and the name was Uzumaki."

"As in _Naruto_ Uzumaki," Neji didn't look too happy.

"So, Tenten, are you liking the mansion?" Hinata said trying to change the subject. I shook my head with a small smile.

"Naruto is not that bad of a person. He's really nice."

"That's not the problem, Tenten." Neji sighed.

"Oh, does this have to do with the family's high class ways?" I mocked.

"Hinata is the first born, which means she is expected to have a strong Demon with decent status. Naruto is below middle class. I'm not entirely convinced he has parents. There's been a rumor buzzing around about him being an orphan for years. She can't be seen with him. Luckily, there's one in a million chance that his Demon will want her for a Master. She'll be able to do better so Uzumaki is not a problem."

"Actually, cousin Neji, it is a problem."

**Sakura ~ White Rose = Innocence and Purity, worthy of you**

**Tenten~ Striped Carnation= No, Refusal, Sorry I Can't Be With You, Wish I Could Be With You**

**Ino~ Jonquil= Love Me, Affection Returned, Desire, Sympathy, Desire for Affection Returned**

**Hinata~ Tuberose = Dangerous Pleasure**

**Naruto~ Fox**

**Neji~ Hawk**

**Shikamaru~ Deer**

**Sasuke~ Snake**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay ladies and gentlemen it's pretty much obvious who my favorite couple is but that truthfully changes depending on what's going on with the couples. Right now there's more to go with ShikaIno but it'll soon shift to SasuSaku or NejiTenten and from there who knows. I've got all my stories planned out, all except for College life, it sucks. So I may just delete it but more importantly I'm working on Sin Academy, Obsessed and of course, Master my Master. So I'm **_**so**_** not ready to give up. It's just with school and work I'm finding less time to write plus I'm working on a story that will hopefully be published into a book. It's a dream and we'll see how it goes. Um, well I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that appears in the chapter. Questions, comments, concerns mention epic failures would not only be fun but welcome.**

**Yoshino POV**

I sighed as I kept my focus on my son. Ever since my husband and I brought him home, he won't calm down. He can't sleep, he's avoiding being still by all means, he refuses to play shogi with his father or his teacher, Asuma and he barely eats. He's not acting like my son and it worries me. I watch him exhaust himself through training as I ignore dishes that have been soaking for about an hour now. I couldn't help but stare out the window and watch my son. Something was wrong with my baby and…I can't do a thing. This…problem, this… whatever this is between his inner Demon and his Master is hurting him. My husband surprised me by laying his hand on my shoulder.

"Yoshino, stop worrying so much," he said. I felt his hand glide off my shoulder, across my back until his hand was completely gone. He sat down at the dining table and leaned back in the chair. "This is typical Demon Behavior."

I scoffed at that. "I don't remember ever seeing you act like this and we were in the exact same position."

"Not the _exact_ position. You forget, Yoshino, Shikamaru attacked Ino."

"You attacked me!"

"But how far did I get?" I jerked around, ready to smack him but I knew he had a point. Shikamaru will forever carry that guilt on his shoulder and maybe that was part of his unusual behavior. "Yoshino, I know you're worried but this is between Shikamaru and Ino. He's going to have a hard time dealing with this but that's only because we raised a good boy. We raised him with good morals and it's because of that this situation is difficult for him."

"At least Ino is taking the news rather well," I said taking a seat next to him. "I threw a fit."

He smirked. "It was rather entertaining."

"Glad you found it amusing but is there seriously nothing we can do for our son?"

"It's between him and Ino. I'm more than certain that it'll work out." I stared at my husband, my Demon partner, my best friend, and I started to go back in my mind to the time when he and I were going through the same thing. He stayed worried and he fought tooth and nail to keep me from getting involved just like our son is doing for Ino. The only difference is that Ino wants to help Shikamaru more than anything. She knows the importance of a Demon having a Master. Her father is a Demon and her mother is his Master.

"What do you think is really bothering him about Ino being his Master?" I asked.

"Protection." He said simply. "It's bad enough for a Demon to take his Master into battle _with_ her being trained as a Shinobi. Despite the fact that her parents were shinobi, she has nothing to go on. I have to admit, though, Ino is in a better position than you were. Her father and mother would be able to help."

"Rather she's ready to except the reasonability or not means nothing to me. I want my son back."

"He will calm down, sweetheart. He and Ino will adjust and who knows, maybe they'll fall in love faster than you and I did."

"That's only if she's right for him. My little boy has been suffering through three Masters and the only one who came close to helping was that snooty girl from Suna. I'm sort of glad she wasn't permanent."

"I can assure you, Yoshino, Ino is right for our son."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm a Demon, I'm sure." They both turned their attention to the back door as it swung open and slam shut.

"Shikamaru, sweetie, are you hungry? I noticed that you skipped breakfast."

"Not hungry." He said as he left the room. Yoshino stood up and followed him to the front door.

"I'm going shopping later, do you need anything?"

"No," He said as he took a dark brown jacket from the coat closet and shrugs his arm through it.

"Is there any books that you want? I've noticed that you've finished the last three I got you last week."

"I don't need anything."

"Where are you going, honey?" He didn't say a thing as he shut the door behind him. "He just blew me off." Suddenly and gently, a set of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to a source of warmth that comforted her for years. Only this time, it wasn't enough.

"Relax, Yoshino, he's frustrated. I can guarantee his Inner Demon is part of it."

"Then tell me, where is he going?"

"Where else would a frustrated Demon go?" He whispered, "To his Master."

**Sakura POV**

"I can't believe it!" Karin screamed. "A Uchiha for a Demon partner. You should be excited, Sakura." I knew I should not have said a thing to her. The way she's yelling the whole Academy will know by the end of gym class. It doesn't help the fact that we are jogging around the training field and of course Demons would be out training at the same time. "You'll be beyond powerful with a Demon like that by your side."

"It's more than I was ready for."

"oh, come on!" She said. "You can't tell me that you're not just a little bit excited."

"Actually I can because I'm not excited." The couch blew their whistle, singling that it was time for a break. Karin and I jogged to the bleachers. Karin bent over in an attempt to catch her breath while I took a seat on the bottom bleacher. I quickly dug through my bag and took a sip from my water bottle.

"Alright," she said as she cleaned her glasses with the hem of her shirt. "What's the big deal? Snake Demons have been known to be extremely powerful and is only found in Konoha. You'll be feared by so many!"

"And challenged by more," I added. "Snake Demons are constantly challenged because of their reputation. White Roses are in more danger because of it. You and I will have a harder time on missions."

"Oh please. You're being a little over dramatic." She scoffed, sitting next to me. "People don't just think "hey, he's a Snake Demon, so I'll take the chance of him killing me and attack his flower partner". No one does that. Besides it's no secret that when a Demon does loose his partner, the Demon actually becomes more powerful but has no control."

"I know that, but how many does that stop?"

"Well first off, this is not something you need to worry about. Snakes tend to be more protective over their Masters. You should know this; I mean you made A's in all your classes."

"The real studying is only getting started, besides the books are different from actual experience."

"Don't worry about it so much!" She exclaimed. "I honestly think you're over reacting."

"I don't think so, Karin. Sasuke and I aren't starting out on good note." I took a sip from my water bottle then tossed it back into my gym bag.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah, that's his name." Karin seemed dumb founded as she took a seat beside me.

"You never told me that your Demon partner is the second son of the Uchiha leader." She whispered.

"I didn't know."

"You've got to tell me everything!"

**Tenten POV**

"And this is where you'll be staying," Hinata said as she opened the door to the large bedroom. I took a step inside and looked around. It was…white, very white. Everything was white. Though the bed was huge and of course the Hyuga symbol was the main, non-white decoration to everything. It was on every pillow, the comforter, curtains, on the walls, and even on the wall to wall bookcase. The wall facing toward us was the only wall that didn't have a bookcase. Instead it had to two windows. Both slightly open, just enough to let the wind blow the curtains. "Neji's bedroom is across the hall and my room is the next room down. Our three bedrooms plus the extra bedroom meant for my Demon partner are the only bedrooms on this wing. The rest are libraries and study rooms. There is one weapon room and two training rooms. Unfortunately, this wing is also farthest from the Hyuga training grounds." I set my book bag on the bed and started glancing through the books. "I don't mean to sound rude, but where's the rest of your stuff?"

"This all I have," I answered. I wasn't offended in the least. I was actually prepared for that question and waiting for someone to ask.

"Well, since we are now family," she stated, still standing in the doorway, "how about I take you on a shopping trip?" I faced and gave her a questioning look. "I've been needing a new spring wardrobe. I've cleaned it out and gave most of it to my little sister. Plus, it'll be more fun if I had a friend to come along."

"Why don't you ask one of your friends from the academy?"

"Because I would like to go with someone who is not a Hyuga or even considered part of the family," She answered with a small laugh.

"You just said that we were family," I stated.

"Do you consider yourself family?"

"Not really," I said honestly.

"Then we are going shopping. I'll meet you at the front gate." And with that she walked away. I followed her but stopped at the door way. I took one last look around the bedroom, turn the lights off, and then closed door. With a sigh, I followed her through the mansion to the front gate.

We took a limo two cities over. I found it ridiculous! I mean Konoha had like three malls in itself.

"Usually I would go into town, but I love the mall in Elsida. It's a couple of cities away but they have the best selection for spring." She said. "Is there a mall that you would prefer?"

"I don't go to malls." I said simply.

"Right," she said with an obvious fake giggle. This was starting to get uncomfortable for her and it has been a while for me. The driver of the limo opened the door for us. I scooted out first. "Thank you," I heard her say to the driver. "We'll go shopping for you first."

"I don't have money."

"No, but I do."

"I don't feel comfortable with that." She giggled at my comment.

"Once you have been properly introduced to the family and announced as one of us, the money will belong to you as well. So technically, I'm simply skipping a couple of steps in the family process. Now what would you like to shop for first?" I shrugged. "How about we start with the essentials? I'm willing to bet you don't have any training clothes or armor. So, we'll start there."

"Armor?"

"Yes, armor," She said. "Our Demon partners can't protect us the entire time on a mission. We Flowers have to defend ourselves."

"We fight too?"

"Well, this isn't a game of pokemon!" She laughed. "Of course we fight. We, along with our Demon partners, are the main source of protection for our village." For the first time in a long while, I smiled.

"That sounds pretty cool."

**Ino POV**

I can't honestly say I was shocked when Shikamaru showed up at my bedroom door. I knew he was acting a little weird since the meeting with the Hokage. Since that he wouldn't come near me. I even saw him go out of his way to avoid the flower shop but I always had this feeling that he would come back and I was right. Dad was pissed but he wouldn't mutter a word about him showing up. He just stepped aside and let Shikamaru in. I was working on some homework from the private school I was forced to attend and he didn't seem to mind to give a lending hand. Shikamaru was a genius and that was a surprise to me. He offered to help me with my homework and he could do the most difficult quadratics in his head in a matter of seconds. He even showed me how he did it. Of course it would take me longer because I have no math ability what so ever, but he would chuckle and help me out. After I was done with math, the only homework I had left was a book report. He of course already read the book and could explain the whole thing to me. After a while of experiencing his intelligence, I started waiting to see if he would randomly say something in a foreign language. I was disappointed to see that he only knew one language. Despite him wanting to help me with the book, I decided that I made it fourteen chapters in I might as well finish the last three. Besides the book report isn't due for another five days, a chapter a day with two extra days to work on the actual report. As I was reading, Shikamaru fell asleep. I could tell he hasn't slept since the meeting, which was only two days ago. He had scratches from training, I assume and even in his sleep, he wasn't relaxed. I can't say that I'm not worried, but I don't want to disturb him. I decided to finish the book sitting on the window sill. I actually found it more entertaining to watch people walking by the shop than reading. I've never notice how many Demon and Flowers are actually in the village but almost every other person walking by is a Demon with their Flower Partner right beside them. It's always a boy and a girl too.

Shikamaru's phone woke me from my thoughts. It was vibrating on my desk. I took a quick glance at Shikamaru, who was still asleep on my bed, got up and answered the phone. The screen read "Mom".

"Hello," I answered.

"Oh, so he _did_ go to you!" She said with relief.

"Yes, ma'am, he's asleep right now."

"That's good to hear. He hasn't been sleeping very well. He use to nap all the time but lately all he wants to do is train. Has he eaten anything?"

"No, not really." In truth we shared a bag of chips. Sharing, meaning I hate a whole bunch and he had, like, two, maybe three.

"Will you make sure that he does while he's there? He hasn't eaten anything for two days now. I'm deeply worried about him, Ino."

"I am too, ma'am."

"Ino," Shikamaru called out, "Who are you talking to?"

"I hear him," she said, "So, I'll let you go. Tell him to call his mother if he doesn't plan on coming home tonight." After that we said our good byes and by then Shikamaru was up and standing beside me. I hit the end button on his phone and handed it to him.

"It was your mother," I said. "She wanted to make sure where you were at."

"Thanks."

"Are you okay? She said you haven't eaten anything for a while."

"I'm not really hungry."

"You must be," I pressed. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Your mother said that you haven't eaten anything in two days. It makes me wonder if it had anything to do with me."

"Why would it have anything to do you?" He questioned, taking a seat at the desk.

"You don't like the idea of me being your Master." He kept his eyes adverted away from mine. He sat there thinking over what I just said as if to figure out how he should answer. He really is a genius then because I want this more than anything. Not to mention that if he chooses to ignore me then he is endangering the entire Konoha village and will be setting himself up for execution.

"No, I don't," he finally admitted.

"Look, Shikamaru, I don't understand why but for whatever reason you don't want me to be your Master. That's fine but you need to come to me when you need me. You also need to keep your health up."

"I don't need a speech, Ino." He said with a sigh. "I'm going to call my last Master. Hopefully this whole thing was just a fluke." I could only nod.

"I see," I said. "Then why didn't you just go to her in the first place?" He sigh deeply and then turned his back to me. Again, all I could do is nod. I walked around him, to my bedroom door and held the door opened. He watched me questionably. "We should just forget this. _All_ of this."

"Ino, please don't be mad. I'm trying to do what's best for you."

"I have studying to do so if you don't mind", I said.

"I'm not leaving."

"You really should-"

"Ino, I am not leaving while you are upset. Let's talk about this okay?" He gently shut the door. With a sigh, I gave a nod.

"Ino, I don't want this for you. This isn't a life for someone like you. You, Ino, are just…" He stared at me, letting his eyes wonder to every visible inch of me then shook his head. "I can't let you do this for me. I can't let you ruin everything you have now."

"But I want this."

"I know you do, but there is so much more to this than you could ever learn from your father's stories, Ino." He looked away and slowly turned so he would be leaning his back against the door. "I know you had a discussion with my Inner Demon."

"But you said that was just dream because you scared me," I argued.

"I lied." He said. "The truth his when a Demon sleeps with his Master, despite the type of relationship, the Master will have the ability to talk to the Inner Demon. It's one of the few ways to really tell if the Demon have truly found its rightful Master. Ino, you were born to be my Master. I'm not sure how though. I mean according to the Match Maker, you are on a stronger level than me. You're supposed to be a Jonquil; You're too strong for me-"

"I thought only one Flower per Demon."

"No, There is three per Demon; each one stronger than the other. The Jonquil is the strongest for the Deer Demons. I was labeled with the weakest but that isn't my point, Ino." He sighed deeply. "It's obvious that you are my Master but I can't do this. I can't let you be my Master."

"You'll be endangering everyone. The Hokage won't allow it."

"Temari was the closes to giving me control. I'll just stay with her."

"Will she be enough?"

"She'll have to be if I'm going to avoid hurting anybody else. It's bad enough I've hurt you."

"You have never hurt me, Shikamaru."

"I need to go. I heard Temari was leaving today. I only came to tell you what I planned on doing." With a small smile, I laid my hand on his shoulder. He laid his hand on mine for a short few seconds then opened the door.

"Before you leave," I said softly, "Is intercourse the only way to speak with the Inner Demon?"

"No, intercourse is the way to make the connection between Master and Demon. Now that my Inner Demon recognizes you as its Master, you'll be able to speak with it anytime you want."

"Will you know?" He shrugged. "Will you be okay if I do?" He nodded.

"It might help if you do."

"How do I do it?" Again, he shrugged. "Well, you're free to come by anytime, for any reason. Seriously, _any_ reason."

"Thanks." As he left, I knew what my next step would be.

**Sakura ~ White Rose = Innocence and Purity, worthy of you**

**Tenten~ Striped Carnation= No, Refusal, Sorry I Can't Be With You, Wish I Could Be With You**

**Ino~ Jonquil= Love Me, Affection Returned, Desire, Sympathy, Desire for Affection Returned**

**Hinata~ Tuberose = Dangerous Pleasure**

**Naruto~ Fox**

**Neji~ Hawk**

**Shikamaru~ Deer**

**Sasuke~ Snake**


End file.
